Snowy Depression
by Chainofhearts
Summary: Iceland is pretty much at the step above depression. This story is my first fanfic and I tried to be funny. Oh no there is a paragraph missing from ch2!It should be obvious what. Ivan carries him home that is the missing paragraph.
1. Chapter 1

Snowy Depression Ch.1: Ignored

Never did I think that I would be treated this way. I always thought I would die all alone without anyone to care for me. Never did I think I was actually **loveable** at all.

-End-Introduction-

I wake up in the middle of a snow storm. The bright light that glints off the pure silver flakes is blinding, but I'm used to this sort of weather being that I live just below the Arctic Circle. I get up groggily from my bed. I am in turn greeted by my pet who hops over to me and caws hungrily for food. I feed him some fresh tilapia that my obsessive brother Norway gave me yesterday. Not like I'm going to eat it anyways. By the time I shower and do everything else I do to face the day ahead of me the ferocious blizzard is beginning to settle to a lethargic breeze. There's a knock at the door and a loud yell.

"Hey sexy! I was thinking we could go out to breakfast at Finland's place?" Says the familiar voice of my brother.

My first reaction is _ugh why Norway? Why is he the only person that visits?_ But knowing better than to say no or ignore him I open the door reluctantly. He is wearing the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen. He is wearing a top hat and only a top hat, and not in the place top hats are usually worn (thank god for at least that part being covered).

"What the hell are you wearing?" I say unastonishedly.

"You don't like it?" He pouts, "I asked Sweden what I should wear to your house to invite you to breakfast."

"Put on some more clothes you incestuous pervert." I say with an underlying hint of laughter.

That small laugh is enough to send him flying towards me lips puckered, and top hat flying. Being prepared for this I shift slightly left and out of his target range. He crashes into the wall knocking over a vase that was given to me by Russia for my birthday. Vase shards abound and a naked Norway in my hall is a horrible site for someone who hasn't seen the previous events of the scene play out. Unfortunately that is the site that Sweden sees. Though his face isn't as surprised as I anticipated, for he is laughing and doesn't seemed bothered by the scene at all.

"You, you're the one that sent Norway here in just a top hat!" I shout at Sweden.

"I didn't think he would actually do it though, I'm so sorry." Sweden said in his usual monotone.

"Why don't we go to your house now Sweden?" says Norway as if all is fine and he hasn't taken heavy brain damage.

Sweden shrugs and we all start towards Sweden's house. It doesn't take very long to reach Sweden's house, because of the express ferries that help us traverse from country to country here in Nordic Europe. Sweden's house is a beautiful white mansion with many opulent windows that reveal dozens of guest rooms, parlors, and many rooms that can be used for countless recreational activities. His house is the most boastful of us Nordics'.

The breakfast that Sweden prepares is amazing: countless egg concoctions, ham prepared dozens of different ways, juice of almost every fruit thinkable, stacks of pancakes and waffles stacked three times taller than I am, and many fruits and vegetables prepared everyway one can for breakfast. Not only is the food bountiful enough for an army, but the flavors are fit for that of the richest of kings. Everyone is conversing normally except for me. I try to get one word out and am interrupted by someone who isn't even paying attention to me. No one is even trying to include me in their conversations. I am, once again, being ignored like always. I get up from my chair after eating my fill and leave the house without a soul noticing I have left. _Funny how they all pretend they love and care for me but ignore me completely on a regular basis_ I think to myself.

I look at Mr. Puffin and ask him, "Well Mr. Puffin why don't we go visit Russia and see if he wants to get some yxa with us?"

The word yxa excites Mr. Puffin and he starts cawing rather loudly and gleefully. I take a ferry to where Russia lives and immediately after I get off the first thing I see is a bear on a unicycle dressed in funny clothes holding a flaming bottle of vodka surrounded by lots of drunk men. One of them I recognize; it's Estonia. I have never seen him like this before. He is as drunk as a depressed England, with a teetering posture and a rowdy, shouting tone.

I completely avoid the group of men in order to save time and effort. It doesn't take long to find Russia's house since I regularly visit him after all he did save me from a financial crisis a little while back. I knock on the door and I hear a crash and what sounds like Belarus saying "brother why won't you let Belarus become one with you? Belarus wants to seize your vital regions!" and then Russia opens the door with an overbearing Belarus attached to his scarf.

"Da? What are you here for Emil?" Russia asks me.

"Ivan, I was just wondering if you wanted to come get some yxa with Mr. Puffin and me." I say blandly. Seeing Belarus like that is not a very big shock to me since she always seems to be near Russia when I come to visit.

"Sure I know a good place that just opened and serves amazing yxa!" Russia says flicking Belarus of his scarf.

-EndChapterOne-


	2. Chapter 2

Snowy Depression Chapter 2: The sleep over.

"Do you like your yxa da?" Ivan asks smiling like the sunflower that sticks out of his trench coat.

"Yes it is very good, look at Mr. Puffin! He's out cold!" I say laughing wispily. Mr. Puffin's belly is bloated from eating the two bowls of yxa I ordered for him. He ate the first one with lightning speed and started to try and eat mine, so I had to buy another for him.

"You know, Emil, you can stay with me If you can't stand your family anymore" He's says sincerely. His smile is as genuine as it always is when he is around me, but he still makes me uneasy. What makes me uneasy I am not completely sure.

"While I am incredibly flattered by the offer that would just start drama, for Norway would just say you kidnapped and brain-washed me and would declare war on you." I say exasperatedly as I have already considered this option.

"Da, let's go on to another subject then. I bet you are excited to start going to the WC aren't you?" He says glowing like a ray of sunshine.

"WHAT?" I say spitting out the tea I had been drinking.

"Norway was supposed to tell you that you were invited to join the WC. He didn't do that da?" Ivan says cocking his head to the left.

"No he didn't! Oh well, at least someone told me. Who invited me to come?" I say confused that I would even be invited to such a thing.

"Turkey did." Ivan explains, "It was a shock to all of us when he requested for you to join us.

_Turkey... He and I stayed together through the Christmas bloodbath…. Does he think I am interesting enough to join the WC? _ I think to myself.

"Well that was nice of him. Can't believe he would remember someone as boring as me…." I say down-casted.

"First of all you are not boring. You are fun to talk to. Second he asked for you to sit next to him at the meetings." He says as if somewhat disturbed by the second sentence.

I fall silent I have no reply to this. Then it clicks why I didn't know I had been invited. Norway was jealous that Turkey wanted me to sit next him, and wouldn't be able to stand seeing me sit next to someone who liked me other than him (sexually or not, for he always gets mad when I go to visit Ivan).

"Ivan I think I will take you up on that offer to spend the night, I have a feeling Norway won't let me leave for the WC tomorrow if I go back to my house." I say happily with a big smile.

"Yay! I won't be alone with Belarus tonight!" Ivan cheers a little too enthusiastically as he has lunged across the table to hug me. " We'll tell each other stories, and play polish roulette, and lots of other stuff too!"

"That's wonderful but you're about to crack my ribs. You don't have to let go but don't squeeze so tightly!" I say in a voice barely above a whisper from the loss of breath.

"Oops sorry, da, I am just so happy you finally accepted my offer to spend the night. With any luck you'll scare Belarus off. She scares me." He says somewhat triumphantly. He is still holding on to me and is speaking so loudly that people are starting to stare. He swings me left and right laughing the whole time, and, well, I couldn't help but laugh too for some reason.

" I know you must be excited, sir, but you still have to pay the bill." ,Says the waitress as she flicks a stray set of bangs that hang out of her ponytail. She seemed sickened by the scene and was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Right then here is the exact amount of money that should cover the whole meal." ,Says Ivan as he hands the waitress a mixture of bills and coins. This frustrates her, but she becomes pleased after counting the money. This whole time Ivan has managed to not put me down for even a second and it's getting really annoying, But the more I plea for him to put me down the tighter he seems to hold me.

"Put me down this instant! You have carried me longer than enough!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

"Alright, alright, alright I will put you down now." ,and when he sets me down his on his couch. I had been so embarrassed and angry that I didn't notice him open the door.

The room is a little dull, the bright red couch he placed me on is a great contrast from the rest of the room. The couch is made of velvet and very plush. It is so plush that when you sit down on it you sink back into it like you are morphing with the couch.

"What do you want to do first? Polish roulette? Watch T.V.? Take a nap?" Ivan says. He obviously doesn't get many visitors and is both excited to have someone and worried about wither I am comfortable or not.

"How about T.V.? I haven't watched any in a while." I say calmly.

He turns on the T.V. which, of course, is in Russian. He laughs at what I think is a sitcom and tries to put his arm around me, which I immediately shrug off. I see Belarus hiding behind a corner watching me, trying to decipher if I am here to 'steal her man'. She seems very upset by my presence, like a dog when someone she doesn't know is getting close to her master.

"I'll be right back okay? Don't go anywhere now." ,he says running to what I figure is the bathroom.

"You're here to steal Ivan away from me aren't you? You think that you deserve him more than me, so you're just going to take him. Aren't you?" , Belarus says with an abhorred scowl which says it all: _You cannot have my brother! His is mine! Piss off you little freeloader! _

"Look Natalia I don't like Ivan that way. He is a friend and nothing more. No matter how he makes it seem. I like him a lot, but not in a sexual way. O.K.?" I say as sincerely as possible. I do mean it.

" We'll see. My brother has charms like no other man could ever have!" ,and with that she's off. She runs out the door most likely towards her own.

Ivan comes back and sits down next to me. He tells me jokes and I laugh. We watch more Russian television which I don't quite understand. We end up talking the night away, and the next thing I know I am waking with a drooling Russia hugging me like a stuffed animal. I squirm out of his grip which takes about half an hour, because I don't want to wake him up. He snores like a bear which makes me wonder how I even slept through the night with that vulgar noise in my ear. It is clear to me now that Ivan has a thing for me, but I can't say that in vice-versa.

-EndChapter2-


End file.
